The son of all the big three chronicles
prolouge i dont know how it happened,one minute i was playing in the gym with my class and the next i am cutting off the head of the monster that was my teacher.but to get a good picture of what happend ill just tell you it like it happened. "Hey Ryan come on its time for dogde ball !" my friend jackson yelled. i am Ryan im 12 and im currently in manhatten middle school. i quickly put my g-shock on and head toward the gym.as i walk by some girls giggle and they push the one that likes me toward me. "hey....Ryan ummm you want to be my boy friend?" the girl says. "sure" i say back. sh runs over to her friends and they talk and giggle. one thing about my teacher he is MEAN. if you slow down during laps you have to run an extra 8 laps. "hey Ryan catch! he says as he throws a dodge ball at me. "to easy mr.tayber i heard you and could sense you from a mile away"i say to him he yells to start dodge ball when a sharp knife flew past my face. my teacher was this hulking beast and i said this "manitcore". my watch transformed into a black sword and i charged at him.i cut off his arm and he screamed in pain and to end his suffering i cut off his head. Chapter 1 "Ryan come with me!" jackson yells. we race outside but we are too late. a giant is infront of my corvette and i cant get into it.somehow i summon up a very cute but small dog which jackson says its a hellhound. it runs up the giant and bites its eye's while i jump up and stab the giant in its heart.it the hellhound which i call it caesear and we race off. turn on this right up ahead he says to me. i keeping going after turning the right and all i see is forest and cows. "where is this camp half-blood exactly?" i say to him. "there it is"he repiles. i look and i see a greek/roman entrance and we walk through it. a centuar comes up to me and says "welcome to camp half blood Ryan i am chrion a campmaster here,it seems your about to be clamied". i look up and a skull apeears showing that i am a sn of hades. "well nicco looks like you.....he is cut off when a trident and a lightning bolt appear over my head and everyone gasp. a camper says "by the gods he's the son of all the big three" he says. Chapter 2 then three figures appear,my fathers, zeus, hades and posiden appear before me. all of them say "son you are the only person who can save olympus from this new threat"they all say at onec."jinx knock on wood!"i say : they show me a video of a destoryed town 4 days ago.in the middle of it is an army of giants and a kid about my age. " he's a son of hyperion?" "yes he is but he is a son of kronos too, just like you being a son of all the big three" posiden says. the kids name is ryan and he has destroyed 3 towns so far" zeus says. "perceus jackson can help but this is your destiny not his. they disappear and i go to the hades cabin. "hey Ryan choose your bed"nicco says. i chose the one with all the tech but he yells "thats not done yet! "sorry didnt know" i choose the one that looks awesome but again nicco says "thats mine! just get out! he says. i go to the zeus cabin but it says "full sorry". its the same with the posiden cabin. i walk up to the the big house and sit down. then mr.d says"hey Ryan you know you can build you own cabin?". he summons a goblet of wine and i say "Mr.D you restrictons?" "oh fine". i walk away and find a big open area and i stick my stygian sowrd in the ground and skeleton builders come up. they are really awesome because there arms have lightning striking from them. when its finished i get then hephaestus cabin to make it high tech. when it's finished i hear a expolsion from the camp-half blood gate. the dragon grabs this unknown person and throws him near my cabin. "ryan"i say to him. "yes its me half-brother"he says. what!? i say to him. i charge and he slows time and takes out his scythe which is a weaker versoin of backbiter.then something werid happens i rasie my hands at him and a continues ark of lightning hits him. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screams. he disappers and i fall to the ground. a beutifial girl rushes up to me and says "are you ok?" and i black out. Chapter 3 i wake up with three people around me,one i can idenife is jackson the son of ares the god of war. the girl idenifies herself as alissa daughter of zeus the god of the sky. the one on the far left is named james. they take me to rachel the orcale and she says to me " 7 shall go around the west,one shall create a machine that makes him a legnend,one shall get riches that shall make her a ruler,3 shall become gods,one shall become the leader of the satyr's,one shall defeat the one who is clad in the golden armor but ultimatley die in result". 5 Days later.... Me,jackson,alissa,james,annabeth,percy and grover are on a bus that hermes loaned me as a gift. hermes dosent trust me nor anyone else driving it so he is. It is more of a trailer with 8 rooms and i visit james room.It has so many ineventions like a mini hellhound. "cool i say and he says thanks". then caeaser comes and i pet him. he is way bigger and now almost a full adult. then something happened. a huge giant grabs our bus and sakes it and then to save us i load a stygian arrow and it hits the giant's eye. Its life slowly drains away but before it dies it throws us into a anicent building."Everyone alright?" i say to my friends. "ya" they all say in return. "listen Ryan i got to go back to olympus" hermes says and then disappears. we get out of the ..iant crumbled trailer and walk toward this werid building. "nephew!" a roman looking man says to me. he comes up and hugs me and i immeditaly reconize him. "this is my great great great......lets just say great grandfather ryan romax" i say. "yes i am very old,i was a gladitor in the arena during anicent roman times. "my father ares granted me immortality when i defeated the manticore and 4 other gladitors in battle during a match"he says."come let me show you around your new base,that you own"he said. He shows us around this "sanctuary that we now own.It has tons of tech,which james will like.there's a sky deck for alissa,and grover gets a forest ,while percy gets a huge water room. Annabeth gets a room with aricuchtcte games."Here is your room Ryan" my grand father says. it is at the top of the tower and has everything in it."cool! thanks grand father". "Your welcome newphew now i am needed in olmpus.he dissapates and we start to...party!